User talk:Holokami
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Difference Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 08:53, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Bond Manipulation: none of those have bonds. None of those applications have anything to do with bond manipulation, and a lot of them don't even have bonds in the first place. You really need to do more research.SageM (talk) 23:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC)SageM Hello Holokami ! I discussed with Kuopifi about the four elemental boundary powers, and we agreed that a single Elemental Boundary page was preferable to four sub-powers that follow the exact same pattern. I suggest you save the pages on your computer before their deletion, so you may integrate parts of them to the main power later on if you want to. DYBAD (talk) 06:41, November 6, 2015 (UTC) 13c. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Did you save your pages ? The scheduled deletion is imminente now. DYBAD (talk) 06:00, November 15, 2015 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, December 15, 2015 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I can't reply Hey Holokami, I was just wondering why I can't reply back to your comment on your blog. I just want to know why? :/ Nat-chan 17:35, January 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Join the chat Hey can you join the chat real quick? Nat-chan 21:02, February 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan It's like, really important �� User Talk:Imouto-tan Join the chat Hey you should join sometime, we'll be happy to have you there. :) Nat-chan 17:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan About your power, Supertasking; does it allow one to be in more than one place at once to do tasks, or especially do many different tasks at once despite having two hands only? Flamerstreak (talk) 21:39, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Anti-Everything character I finally made my anti-everything character just like I promised http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Cynthia_Amicus Nat-chan 14:28, March 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey ^ ^; I finally replied to your comment on my Stazt's Hamburgers page sorry for replying so late :p Nat-chan 22:56, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Talk heua holo, i expanded on our collective explinations with a (hopefully) more visual one, would you look it over on psychopotence and confirm whether or not i go the relasionship right?. Azuchi67 (talk) 14:40, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Here This might interest you Imouto 00:37, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Fufufu Knew that you'd be interested in it :D Hmm that is the big question No GODs, no BLACK HOLE sues and no Insta-Death/One Punch Men Just about everything is acceptable as long as really powerful types of magic and OP powers have limits Imouto 20:23, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sounds cool to me, you can also make a serparate character for this crossover if you wish to do so Imouto 21:27, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Remember: Have fun :p Imouto 21:53, May 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Herro Senpai How are you :3?OmnipotentDeity (talk) 23:29, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hooi! :D Harriet has been accepted into the RP and you'll be on my team :p Imouto 14:28, May 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi The RP is tomorrow ^u^ I'll also comment on Harriet for you :P Imouto 16:54, May 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Do you want to join the chat and just wait till it starts? Imouto 12:05, May 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Chat Hey do you wanna join the chat to talk about the RP/characters in the RP? PS. I mean this wiki's chat Imouto 11:36, June 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi I'm working on moving the RP to a forum so we may continue the RP :D I'll try to get it up by the time I go to sleep Imouto 19:26, June 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Can you join the chat when you have the chance? Imouto 13:21, June 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Heyo The next part of the RP is up Imouto 18:41, June 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey hey I'm canceling the current RP to start a new one that isn't centered on teams and a tournament Would you still be interested in joining this one? I understand if you do not wish to join Imouto 12:36, June 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Poke poke Hey can you join chat really quick? Imouto 12:50, July 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for missing you I went away to eat breakfast and my chat froze up >_< Imouto 13:14, July 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) RP Here is the link to the RP I'm trying something new out with this one It's going to be chose your own adventure in which you cast your votes then write your part in the way that was voted. Imouto 20:47, July 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Hey,huluokami I just wanna say I really like your interesting concepts you came up with I'm just slightly concerned about the fact that if I do come up with something rather similar that I just want to create what I wanna create and I have fears that people will call me out and stuff but I just am making something too so even if it's similar I hope we won't have problems Hsuyu (talk) 00:52, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey holokami I just saw one of your characters page and I like it but I saw that she's really similar to one of my characters and I just hope that you won't be mad because I happen to have a character that falls under the same powers and backstory just saying Hsuyu (talk) 02:46, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I like your verse,I just want you to know that you thought of things i haven't thought of yet and that's pretty special.I don't mean to pester you i really don't but I want to see how if i can take some inspirations from your works and try to interpret them in some other way. Please understand i don't mean to rip you off in any way :0 Hsuyu (talk) 23:27, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi~. Thank you for taking the time to reply to me XD I already created my characters but it's on a separate website because I wanted to keep it private until I release it ,which is why I'm not making anything here but if you Relly wanna see I can give you the link :)I really liked some of the characters you put together and the powers that I saw I interpreted into a few characters of mine ,I drew inspiration and wanted to do similar backstories,but I wanna thank you for being able to get back to me I was beating myself over how you would react and I was so afraid.I wanted you to know I greatly respect your work,I'm also working on my own but I hope we can get along XD Hsuyu (talk) 17:47, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Stat Box It's a special prototype template that I'm working on atm I'll have the official one done soon and I will send you the template code once I'm done ;) Imouto 22:24, August 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Stat box Here you go http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stats The templates name is Stats Please give me feedback about how well it works :) Imouto 16:53, August 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha good :D I'll update it soon to see if it can work that way :) Thanks for the feed back Imouto 18:57, August 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello Holokami can you explain to me what is absolute existence and what the user can do with this? and what is self-omnipotence? Idan647 (talk) 10:05, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Love the new avi :D Imouto 16:24, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello Holokami ! I answered your comment on my sheet, and divided it into smaller posts for a comfortable reading ^ ^ Have a good day, and see you next time \o DYBAD (talk) 10:50, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Nighty night Sleep well Holok Imouto 22:25, October 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan New Stats Box I've been fiddling around trying to change the upper limits and to see if it's possible to add more "e" spots into the stat box, but nothing I tried worked. So I just made a general stat box that could be used by anyone http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stats3 Imouto 20:45, November 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Have fun looking for Pokemon :D Imouto 19:13, December 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan take care o/ Imouto 16:43, December 29, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Holo-lolo :D Imouto 23:20, December 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan poke poke how are you today? :D 13:44, January 6, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Take care Nebby :3 Imouto 16:27, January 7, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi hi Holo-lolo :D Imouto 17:01, January 9, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan poi desu? Imouto 22:10, January 23, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan